gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Gran Turismo Mode (GT2)
Gran Turismo Mode (Simulation Mode in the NTSC versions) is the primary Game Mode of Gran Turismo 2. Gran Turismo Mode leads the player through a full career, starting from license acquisition and featuring several races for the player to enter. Since Gran Turismo 2 comes in two discs, Gran Turismo Mode of this game can be accessed only in the disc 2. The Map Upon starting Gran Turismo Mode, the player is introduced to the World Map. The map features: *East City *South City *West City *North City *Car Wash *Wheel Shop *Go Race *License *Machine Test *Home The Cities In the cities, the player can purchase and tune various cars that can be used in order to compete in the races. There are four cities in the game, and every city has different cars available for purchase. *In East City, the player can purchase and tune cars built by Japanese manufacturers. *In South City, the player can purchase and tune cars built by American manufacturers. *In West City, the player can purchase and tune cars built by Italian and French manufacturers. *In North City, the player can purchase and tune cars built by British and German manufacturers. Dealerships When the player visits a dealership, he can choose the following options: *'Line Up': In Line Up, the player can view a list of cars available for purchase at that dealership. Once the player selects a car, the player can choose the color of the car, and, with enough Credits, purchase the car. *'New': Same as Line Up, but only if the dealership has a Used Car Dealership. *'Used': Here the player can view a list of Used Cars. These cars are less expensive than the new ones, but the available cars change often (the available cars changes every 10 in-game days). In addition, the player can't choose the color of a Used Car. *'Tune': Here the player can increase and improve the performance of his current car. The modifications costs Credits, but makes the car more competitive. However, be aware that some races have limitations about the BHP of the car, so keep an eye on the power output of the car if you are tuning it for a particular event. *'Special': A section of the dealership usually reserved for particular cars (mostly high performance road cars and various race cars). The price of these cars is somewhat high, but these cars are generally known for their great performances. *'Events': Here the player can participate in several races revolved around a certain manufacturer. Note that some of these options are not available in certain dealerships. At the start, the player has only 10,000 Credits, so the player's first car will likely be a used car. Car Wash In car wash, the player can wash his current car for 50 Credits. Washing the car doesn't affect the car's performance, making this feature purely cosmetic. Wheel Shop In wheel shop, the player can purchase a new set of alloy wheels for its current car. Every wheel that can be purchased in this section it will cost 2.000 Credits. Exactly like Car Wash, the new wheels don't affect the car's performance, making this feature purely cosmetic. Go Race In Go Race, the player can participate in several race events. These events are split in four categories: Gran Turismo League, Special Event, Dirt Event, and Endurance. License In license, the player must face various tests in order to be able to participate at new races. Obtaining all gold medals in a determined license will reward the player with a new car. Licenses are also very important in Arcade Mode, because it unlocks new circuits, and subsequently, the possibility to unlock new cars for that game mode. Machine Test Here the player can test the performance of its current car. There are three types of tests. 0-400m, 0-1000m, and Max Speed. All the three tests involves the use of the Test Course. Home Home is split in three sections: Garage, Game Status, and Licensor Credits. Garage In Garage, the player can see all the cars in his possession. It is here where the player chooses the car to use for the next race. It is also possible to sell your cars here, and when the player sells a car, the player will receive an amount of credits equal to 25% of the value of the car sold. Game Status The player can view its current status on the game, like the percentage of completion, or the win/loss ratio here. Licensor Credits In Licensor Credits, the player can view a list of real life companies involved in the game. It doesn't have an effect on the gameplay. Pictures . East_City.jpg|East City South_City.jpg|South City. If you are playing the PAL and NTSC-J versions of the game, the Acura dealership will not be displayed. West_City.jpg|West City North_City_Mash-up.jpg|North City. This image is a mock up that displays Opel and Vauxhall dealerships at the same time. Gran_Turismo_2_-_Honda_Dealership_(PAL).jpg|The Honda dealership. In the dealership, the player can purchase new cars and tune the cars in his possession. Category:GT2 Game Modes